


Between the Scenes (Season 1)

by BannedBookReader



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, hotwingz, koy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: Everyone needs someone to talk too, for Kaldur that's Roy and for Dick that's Cheyenne. This is a look at those conversations after every episode.
Relationships: Cheyenne Freemont/Dick Grayson, Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Independence Day/ Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Cheyenne Freemont was introduced in Nightwing One Year Later and I have loved her every since.

Independence Day/ Fireworks

-Star City-

"Well. You're welcome." Roy piped up from where he was packing his clothes into a worn duffle bag. Apparently when he decided to stop working with Oliver he also decided to stop living with him. His room had been mostly destroyed by the time Kaldur had climbed through his window. Anything sentimental or meaningful had been shoved into a backpack first, with necessities coming second. 

"For what?" Kaldur was resting in Roy's desk chair. Normally he'd stand but after the night's events he opted to rest. Besides he didn't always have to be "on" with Roy, something he truly appreciated. Probably more than he'd ever be able to articulate. 

"Well. If I hadn't open your eyes to the absolute bullshit that is the Justice League, you wouldn't have gone on your little adventure."

"Or," Kaldur countered. "You could have been on the adventure with us. I could have used someone level headed and less impulsive." 

Roy let out a surprised laugh. No one had ever accused him of being "level headed" before. "I'm sure you could have, but I don't exactly fit that bill."

"I've seen you in action my friend."

Roy bit back an inappropriate comment. Kaldur was his best friend, he didn't need to ruin it by being him. "Well it doesn't really matter does it? Cause I wasn't there." 

"I suppose not." Kaldur went back and forth on telling Roy about the team that was born tonight, or doing what he came here to do. Ask him if he was okay. While he decided he watched Roy zip up the bag and toss it into the pile of packed bags. He stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips looking around. Eventually he tossed a small canvas tote bag at Kaldur and requested he just "toss everything on the desk in it". Kaldur had no qualms helping but he wasn't going to do it haphazardly. The two boys worked in comfortable silence before Kaldur finally broke down. "Are you alright my friend?" 

Roy froze from his spot digging stuff out from under his bed. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't be coy." 

He sighed. "No. I'm fucken pissed. Like really really pissed. We were lied to. For years. By people we trusted." He spit the word "trusted" out like acid. He had been holding himself together since he got home. Doing everything in his power not to slam doors and swear at the top of his lungs. To yell at any minor inconvenience on his way to his room. Or snap at Mia who asked why he was home early. To not take anytime packing, just toss everything in a bag and go. Which is probably what he was still doing but more purposefully than his instincts demanded. 

"I understand." 

For some reason Roy believed him. Even though earlier today he had decided not to believe anyone ever again. 

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I don't think so." 

Kaldur's stomach dropped. Not for the first time tonight, and not even the first time he felt like he was letting his friends down tonight. He wasn't sure where to go from here. Changing the subject seemed like a clear choice, but a bad one. And he had no idea how to continue. 

"Are you okay?" Roy asked. Voice muffled by his bed. 

Kaldur wasn't used to being asked that on the surface, and certainly not by people his own age. It came as an unfortunate shock. "Tonight has been...alot..." 

"No shit." 

"I. I suppose if I'm not okay, it won't take long for me to become okay." 

Roy pulled himself out from under his bed and sat up. "What the hell kinda answer is that?" 

"An honest one." 

-*-*-*-*-*

-Gotham City- 

"If you get mud on my floor I'll transfer my aunt's beating to you." Cheyenne warned from her spot spread out on her bed. Despite it's size it was covered with art supplies and several sketch books. Dick froze on his way in the window to check the bottom of his shoes. While he was certain Cheyenne couldn't actually take him in a fight, despite her powers, he had no intentions of making her life harder. 

He was bone tired after the events of today and decided to not return to the argument of getting Cheyenne out of this apartment and somewhere safe. She insisted she was safe, just bad. This is an argument that could go on for hours and get very, very, loud. So instead he filed away his frustration and plopped down in the over stuffed chair Cheyenne had purchased at a Goodwill because it had "charm". There was nothing charming about getting to the third floor of the apartment complex however. 

"You'll never believe what happened tonight." 

"Let me guess," She offered. "You're responsible for that explosion in Washington DC?"

"How'd ya know?" He knew it had made the news coverage, and it wasn't hard to connect the dots if you knew him and knew he was in the area at the time. 

"Seriously?"

"Not really. Wasn't just me though. I have a team." 

"God help us." 

"Hey!" 

Cheyenne let out a rare laugh. She leaned over to start clearing off a spot on her bed. The low neck of her night shirt dropped down and Dick quickly looked away. He knew she probably wanted him to look, she was aware of how every movement effected not just her clothes but everyones. And she had practically aimed when she bent over. But he was a gentleman damn it, and not about to look down anyones shirt without permission. Hell, probably even with. She let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Why don't you join me over here?" She asked.

"I'm comfortable. Aldo every muscle in my body hurts and I'm not sure I can move." 

"Well. Fine. Tell me about why you blew up a building." 

Dick hesitated for a moment, the way he always did before telling Cheyenne about his other life. But everyone deserved someone to talk to, and considering her response to him saving her life in an alley was to reach up and snatch his mask off, immediately recognizing him as the annoying kid from school, she was as good a confidante as any. He dived in, starting with the fight with Freeze. She continued sketching, but he had no doubt she was listening. At the end of his tale she looked up, face unreadable. 

"I agree with your friend." Was all she said before returning to her designs. 

"Which one?" 

"Speedy."

"Oh." After a moment he spoke again. "Is that your only take away?" 

"It would have sucked if you were killed and replaced." 

"Right." This wasn't exactly what he was expecting from her. It was as close to sentimental as she'd ever gotten. Which was kinda nice.


	2. Welcome to Happy Harbor

Welcome to Happy Harbor

-Star City- 

"But did you have to be-"

"Such an ass?" Roy interrupted, stuffing his mouth with french fries. 

"Not how I would have phrased it. But yes." After the complete blow off Roy gave his team Kaldur felt the need to talk with him one on one. Roy was the one who suggested meeting at a burger shop. Something about "introducing Kaldur to the finer things in life", which felt like bullshit to him. He had had hamburgers before. Of course it was possible since moving out that Roy was lonely. 

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're fishing for."

"Fishing?"

"Unintentional I promise. But I stand by my statement."

"I don't want an apology. Or explanation for that matter," Roy raised an eyebrow at that. "I just want you to listen to me."

"Always." 

Kaldur's stomach twisted at that. Not in a bad way, but definitely in a way he didn't understand. He refocused himself on the task at hand. "I know why you are distrustful of the League. But this team, is not them. It's your friends. We could use you." Kaldur bit back the "I could use you." that almost escaped his lips. 

"Who's giving you your missions Kaldur?"

"I'll give you that. But-"

"No. No buts. They want to babysit you. It's fucken summer camp for super teens. And I'm not about to get coddled." He openly rolled his eyes. 

"We aren't getting coddled." Today had more than proven that. The bruises from Mr. Twister's attack still lingered throughout his body. 

"Whatever Kal." Roy pushed his plate away and tossed some money (no doubt more than enough for both meals, leaving a sizable tip) on the table and then was gone. 

Kaldur frowed down at his own plate. This certainly didn't go the way he wanted it to. 

-*-*-*-*-*

-Gotham City-

"I don't get why he can't just join the team?" Dick repeated, leaning forward in the Charm Chair. "It's safer than striking out on his own, but still distance from being GAs partner."

"From what you've told me, I don't think he's just trying to distance himself from Green Arrow." 

"Still." Dick leaned farther forward in the seat, practically falling out. His whole body screamed in pain. Being tossed around by a giant robot, operated by a normal sized android, would make anyone sore. 

"Hey. Does this look like something your pouty friend would wear?" Cheyenne turned her laptop around. Dick wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. Well he knew what he was looking at, a costume for what appeared to be an archer. He just wasn't sure why he was looking at it. 

"You're designed him a new outfit?" He pursed his lips at this. He wasn't totally sure why this upset him but it did.

"Only cause you keep talking about him. It's not like I'm going to email him the design. It's just a fun experiment. Why does this upset you?" She leaned back in her desk chair, a frown folding her smooth features. 

"It doesn't."

"Bullshit." 

And that was the conversation. As much as Dick wanted to keep going he wasn't sure how. He didn't know why Cheyenne designing a new outfit for Roy bothered him. But he did know he felt like Roy had given up on them. And that sucked way more than being tossed around like a rag doll. And voicing that out loud seemed impossible, even with his confidant.


	3. Drop Zone

-Gotham City-

"Why would you even want to be leader?" A frown had been slowly developing across Cheyenne's face while Dick talked. She leaned back in the booth. They were currently residing in one of the shadier diners in the city, but she insisted they had the best milkshakes. And it's not like any place in Gotham is safe really. 

"It's not a want. It's what would be best for the team."

"But you decided it'd be best for you, not to be leader."

"Not yet." He muttered. He replayed the mission in his mind. Every error, every argument, everything that he could have done better. Should have done better. How had he not done better? Not that he had anything against Kaldur. But he was trained by Batman goddamn it. He should have known better. Known to speak up. Known to take control. 

He must have been folding in on himself because carefully she reached across the table and set her hand on top of his. A rare moment of softness, reserved for when he started to drift. "That's not a bad thing." Her voice was almost a whisper, like she was worried her words would push him over some imaginary edge. 

He pulled away and started rebuilding his walls. A small shallow smile pulled on his lips. "I guess not." 

"Don't hide from me." Her voice was still soft. 

"I'm not."

"You hide from everyone. Even Wally and Barbara." She stopped for a second. "Do you have a thing for red heads?" She ran her hand through her own red hair suddenly indignant. 

He let out a surprised laugh. "No. Well maybe...it requires more investigation...and I'm not hiding." 

"Yes you are. Even from yourself. How can you help anyone, lead anyone, if you can't even admit reality to yourself."

"I think I've excepted reality more than most." 

"Have you?"

"Whatever." 

*-*-*-*-*-  
-New York City- 

Sometimes, after a particularly stressful day, with an even more stressful ending, you just had to lay on the floor and process. Unfortunately for Kaldur, it was remarkably hard to focus on his thoughts with Roy going off in the background.

"No! He's a god damn idiot! He's going to get himself killed! Why does he have to be the leader!? Why not any one of those little assholes?! Why not Batman or Canary?" 

"Roy. Stop." Donna had apparently had enough. Roy had been staying with her in New York while he looked for a place. It was a small apartment, but more cozy than cramped. Kaldur was acutely aware of the fact it only had one bedroom though, and for some reason he doubted Roy was sleeping on the couch. Why he cared was completely beyond him. It's not like he felt anything romantic or sexual towards Donna? 

"I was simply the best choice. I told you how the mission went, do you disagree with my assessment?" Kaldur sat up on his elbows.

Roy stopped pacing. "I worry about you." It wasn't a confession, rather an accusation. "I know you. And I know you'll toss yourself on a blade-"

"Would you not?" Kaldur was surprised Donna had asked the question on his lips. She rose gracefully from her seat, giving Kaldur a small smile, and set a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Why are you so upset?" She asked. She was standing so damn close to him and Kaldur's stomach twisted in such a painful way he gasped. Both of them turned to look at him. 

"Sorry." He winced, unsure of what exactly just happened. "I'm still sore from the mission." They both stared at him a moment too long.

"Let's get drunk." Roy finally responded with a sigh. He didn't actually wait for a response before heading towards the door. "I'll be back." He said over his shoulder. The other two watched him go. On the other side of the door Roy ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't quite identify why he was upset about this turn of events. But deep down in his bones, it scared him. 

Donna sat down on the floor next to Kaldur. "Remember that mission with my sister, your king, and Oliver?" 

"With the art smugglers?"

"Yes."

"I do." He wasn't quite sure where this is going. 

"Remember how you took a bullet intended for me?"

"Again, I do."

"And how it was altered and tore through your shoulder?"

"I'm just glad it didn't scar. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I could have dodged it. I knew it, Roy knew, by the gods my sister knew it." She sat her hand on his before mentioned shoulder. Running her fingers over the once torn skin. "You go into protector mode, and it gets you hurt. We're just worried."

"So you also disagree with me being leader?"

"No. I think you're obviously the best choice. Just promise you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise." He really did hope he hadn't just lied to her.


	4. Schooled

BTS: Schooled

-Gotham City- 

"Why does shit always happen at out school?" Cheyenne asked. They had come back to the school to see if they could find any evidence about who the mysterious archer was. Unfortunately for them the League had done a spectacular job of cleaning up. If it weren't for the property damage you'd have never known a fight took place. 

"Right?!" Dick dropped down from the tree. Someone had definitely been up there earlier, but the best he could tell, they were light enough to not cause too much damage to the tree. Just bent twigs and crushed up leaves. Not exactly alot to go on. "Like there's a bad guy becon saying 'attack here'" 

Cheyenne let out a laugh. It didn't happen often and Dick prided himself when he could achieve it. He stopped his walk around the tree to look at her. His breath caught. There was something absolutely beautiful about the way the moonlight reflected off her hair and skin. Like a painting he'd see in a gallery. Made with only the finest paints, and technical skill.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my hair?"

"No! No. Uh. I was just, thinking. We're probably not going to find anything out here by now."

"Yeah probably." She rested a hand on her hip. 

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Why not?"

*-*-*-*-*  
-[REDACTED]-

"Robot monkeys?" Roy asked, his voice popping slightly over the comms. Wherever he was the reception was shit.

"You're missing the key point." Kaldur informed. He was chopping vegetables and was keenly aware that Roy could hear him. He had after all invited Roy over to his loft for dinner only to be turned down. The least he could do was show him what he was missing. 

"It wasn't me. I'm not even in the country." 

"Any idea who it was?"

"No, but I can find out." 

"Don't worry about it. You seem busy enough."

"Actually I'm kinda board." 

Kaldur snickered. Of course he was board, research and recon had never been able to hold his attention for long. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Hmmm." He feigned thought before. "What are you wearing?" 

Kaldur just about took the tip off his finger off with the knife. "What?!" 

"Relax! I'm kidding! God!" Roy mentally slapped himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? He ran a hand over his face. He needed to save this situation. "Nah. There's, uh, nothing you can do. Enjoy your dinner, I'm going to keep doing research. You know anything about nano tech?"

"Probably about as much as you my friend."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." 

The two bid their goodbyes and hung up. Kaldur gently placed the knife down and leaned on the counter. Why was his heart beating so fast?


End file.
